TV/Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and TV. TV is often used by the other characters in order to display information, stats, and Cake at Stake results. TV usually acted neutral to everyone as a host in BFDIA but every now and then would show that he has a sense of humor. As a contestant he's more interactive and has been shown to care about his teammates. 8-Ball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he flings 8-Ball and Basketball to the basket with Tennis Ball's trebuchet. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when 8-Ball reminds Blocky that he killed Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, TV displays a flashback of this happening. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode", TV does everything 8-Ball tells him after he's chosen to be the leader. Status: Friends Announcer In "Reveal Novum", TV displayed a show called "TV's Dreams and Wishes", where he is in the game and is giving a somewhat mini version of a Dream Island. However, TV got only 13 votes. This angers TV, and as a result, he changed the show to the Announcer being crushed. Status: Enemies Basketball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he flings Basketball and 8-Ball to the basket using Tennis Ball's trebuchet. In "Today's Very Special Episode", they waste time together. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Basketball asks TV if he knew anything about Robot Flower breaking the signal, TV tells her that he's on Robot Flower's side. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", TV tells Basketball that she was the impostor last episode, as a possibility as to why Golf Ball doesn't trust her. Status: Friends Blocky In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", TV is sad about Blocky killing Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. Donut In "Get in the Van", TV displays a picture of Donut, an image of him sliced in 8 pieces, followed by the first picture again but with the words TLC. This is when the Firey Speaker Box explains that his corpse is the cake. In "Questions Answered", Donut has to do Cake at Stake through TV since A Better Name Than That was stuck on the moon. TV also has the entire earth forced through his screen because of Donut. Later during during Cake at Stake, TV and the rest of his team jump into Donut's . Fanny When Fanny explains how she found the impostor on her team, TV displays the moment when Fanny figured out that it was Lightning. Firey In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Firey announces that TV should be the host, since he was closest to the Announcer, which makes TV extremely happy, showing "YAY!" on his screen. Status: Minor friends (On TV's side) Firey Speaker Box They did the Cake at Stake in "Get in the Van" together. Status: Possibly friends Four In "Four Goes Too Far", he helps his team multiply Four. Status: Minor enemies Fries In "Get Digging", TV does a brand new Cake at Stake theme. After Gelatin exclaims that the theme was horrible, Fries tells him that the contestants "deserve better," which provokes TV to do yet another horrible Cake at Stake theme, which Fries still hates. Later, in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Fries wants to hear TV's new cake at Stake song. TV then does a brand new theme, to which Fries thinks is about 20 times better than TV's last attempt. Gelatin In "Get Digging", TV does a brand new Cake at Stake theme. Gelatin says that the theme was horrible. Status: Minor enemies (On TV's side) Golf Ball In "Get in the Van", TV shows a positive and negative comment given to Golf Ball by the viewers when she is in the bottom 2. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Golf Ball calls TV, he looks at her with a big smile. She proceeds to tell him to join her team and TV responds with a picture of a live-action rose. Later he appears to be saddened by her death caused by Blocky. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he tries to stop Golf Ball from drawing for their team since it went against 8-Ball's rules. In "Four Goes Too Far", TV is told to calculate the votes between Roboty and David and the odds of the twinkle going back to earth by Golf Ball. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Golf Ball tells him not to fudge with the votes, TV in return makes a negative noise. Status: Friends BFB_1-_Getting_Teardrop_to_Talk-screenshot.png Screenshot_2018-10-03_at_2.51.01_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-03_at_2.43.31_PM.png Grassy It's because of Grassy being disrespected that TV decided to follow 8-Ball over Golf Ball. In the stinger ending of "Four Goes Too Far", Grassy can be seen looking at TV with his arms in the air. Status: Friends Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", TV cheers for Loser by displaying a screen that says "I Loser". The rotating Loser could mean love. Status: Fan Match In "Get in the Van", TV shows a positive and negative comment given to Match by the viewers when she is in the bottom 2. Pin In "Get in the Van", TV displays "LOLOLOLOL Pin is limbless LOLOLOLOL" when Pin loses her limbs. Status: Minor enemies Puffball In "Get in the Van", when Puffball is told to remove someone's limbs, TV's screen displays the question, "What will Puffball do with her prize?" Puffball Speaker Box They host the Cake at Stakes together in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" and "Zeeky Boogy Doog". Status: Possibly friends Remote In "Enter the Exit", TV is told by Robot Flower that Remote was the one who sent their team a bomb. Status: Enemies Robot Flower In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", TV and Robot Flower turn purple together. In "Today's Very Special Episode", TV scolds Robot Flower for talking because she is a machine, which TV is himself. However, when Robot Flower is criticized for breaking the signal in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", TV sides with her because they are both mechanical minds. Status: Friends Tennis Ball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he is saddened by Tennis Ball's death. Status: Minor friends Everyone In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", he shows everyone who succeeded and failed to join BFDIA. He does the Cake at Stakes in every episode of BFDIA. In "Get Digging", TV describes W.O.A.H. Bunch's stew as sweet and simple. He describes Team No-Name's stew as sharp and says they went overboard with quantity and ingredients. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", TV displays a live-feed of the challenge from earth from Remote's perspective for ABNTT and Bleh to view. In "Questions Answered", the Cake at Stake for A Better Name Than That was done through TV when they were stuck on the moon, while Bleh watched. Throughout "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", he displays a screen showing which contestants were impostors and who they swapped minds with. Teams Bleh In "Four Goes Too Far", TV and the rest of his team face off against Bleh on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle ending up on one of their teams. Category:Relationships